Blog użytkownika:XZuZuL101X/Inna
Kilka słów od autora Tak więc, stworzyłam to opowiadanie dzięki inspiracji od bloga jednej z administratorek, który (z nieznanych mi powodów) usunęli O.o. Opowiadanie przedstawia historię mojej (jedynej) OC'ki. Ukazuje jej ciężką przeszłość i wydarzenia z jej życia. Historia jest momentami brutalna jak YS.... Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :). Enjoy! Rozdział I 25 października, rok 2005. Japonia. Aiko obudziła się w środku nocy... W piwnicy. Tak - w piwnicy. Aiko, nie posiadała własnej sypialni jak inne dzieci. Rodzina dziewczynki była bardzo uboga. Jej zestresowana matka nie umiała dorobić wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby utrzymać rodzinę. Sam ojciec Aiko był próżniakiem i egoistą. Mała sześciolatka, leżała wspominając swoje wczorajsze urodziny. Obejrzała swojego misia uszytego przez mamę. Materiał, z którego go wykonano był stary. Pluszak miał kilka łat i jedno poluzowane oko z guzika. Mimo swej prostoty, Aiko kochała go odkąd dostała go od mamy. Dziewczynka leżała tuląc misia i wsłuchując się w ciszę. Zastanawiała się dlaczego tak jest, dlaczego mieszka w piwnicy i dlaczego rodzice często się kłócą. Aiko zamknęła oczy. Zaczęła słyszeć dźwięki dochodzące z góry. Ktoś zapalił światło w pokoju rodziców. Zapewne tata. Zawsze wstawał około pierwszej w nocy, aby zapalić papieros. Wtedy mama zawsze się z nim kłóciła. Kłóciła się na sam temat o papierosa, skąd tatko go ma i dlaczego wydaje pieniądze na takie świństwo. Coś było jednak nie tak. Zamiast conocnego odgłosu zapalniczki, Aiko usłyszała ostry głos: -Eiko!? Wstawaj! - krzyknął tata. W nocnej ciszy słychać było tylko głuche skrzypnięcie łóżka i gniewne sapanie ojca. -Co?... Co takiego?... - spytała zaspana mama. -Gdzie jest moja paczka papierosów!? -Wyrzuciłam... -Że co takiego!? - zawarczał tata. Aiko przerażona wsłuchiwała się w ciszę. -Pytam się... CO TAKIEGO!? - powtórzył rozdrażniony ojciec. -Wyrzuciłam je - odparła spokojnie mama. - Nie mogłam znieść tego smrodu. -JAK mogłaś!? Kupiłem je za MOJE ostatnie PIENIĄDZE! - krzyczał na cały głos tata. -Nie krzycz tak, obudzisz Aiko! - karciła go mama. -A CO MNIE OBCHODZI TEN BACHOR!? - krzyczał. - WYRZUCIŁAŚ MOJE PIENIĄDZE! -Botan! - krzyknęła ze strachem mama. -Nie mam wyboru... Łóżko niebezpiecznie skrzypiało. -Botan?... nie... NIEEEEE!!! Mama się dławi, tata śmieje, Aiko płacze. Krzyk mamy ustał. Tata przestał się śmiać, a Aiko siedzi na łóżku pochlipując. Dziewczynka wstała i powoli podążyła do pokoju mamy. To nie może być prawda... Mama na pewno... Z każdym krokiem jednak wiara malała. Aiko z misiem w ręku stanęła przed drzwiami sypialni. Z drżącą ręką chwyciła klamkę i otworzyła skrzypiące drzwi. Serce jej zamarło. Widziała bladą, martwą matkę leżącą na łóżku i klęczącym nad nią tatą z psychicznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Co się stało potem, Aiko woli zapomnieć... Rozdział II 17 kwietnia, rok 2009. Japonia. Aiko leżała na półce z konfiturami, które nazywała "łóżkiem". Patrzyła w sufit tuląc poszarpanego misia. Chciała zapłakać. Ojciec nadal ją wykorzystywał, a za każdym razem kiedy zaciąga ją do pokoju, Aiko musi cierpieć i patrzeć na zwłoki matki leżące w pokoju. W ciągu ostatnich lat, nie zaznała szczęścia. Tata dziewczynki zabierał jej wszystkie przyjemności. Aiko nie mogła nawet zadowolić się skąpą kolacją. Mówiąc krótko - życie stało się okrutne. Nie pamiętała żadnej szczęśliwej chwili z dzieciństwa. Aiko usiadła, łza spłynęła jej po policzku. -Aiko! Dziewczynka zerwała się natychmiast. Pobiegła do taty. -H-hai?... - spytała niepewnie. -Zajmij się czymś porządnym i pozmywaj naczynia! -Hai... - odparła idąc do małej kuchni. Aiko wzięła się za zmywanie. Im więcej naczyń zmywała, tym bardziej bolały ją ręce. Ojciec Aiko natomiast (jak to próżniak) poszedł do sypialni zdrzemnąć się. Aiko myła dalej w milczeniu pozwalając, aby słone łzy obmywały naczynia. Jej suche dłonie trzęsły się z żalu. Szlochając upuściła naczynie, a te potłukło się. Nie obchodziło jej to czy ojciec ją zabije, nie obchodził jej ból wpijającego się w nogi szkła, nic jej nie obchodziło. -Aiko!? Co się tam stało!? - srogi głos taty dochodził z sypialni. Dziewczynka uspokoiła się i pośpiesznie posprzątała szkło. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę jak szkło wpija się coraz głębiej w skórę. Aiko wyrzuciła szkło i pobiegła po apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Aiko umiejętnie, choć dość niezgrabnie oczyściła rany i opatrzyła. Gdy kończyła wiązać bandaż do kuchni wkroczył tata. -Co się tu do cholery stało!? AIKO! -Hai... -COŚ TY TU DO JASNEJ CHOLERY ZROBIŁA!? - krzyknął gniewnie ojciec. - Z ciebie nie ma pożytku! Wracaj do szorowania garów! Aiko ponuro przytaknęła głową. Tata wrócił do pokoju a dziewczynka wróciła do mycia naczyń. Podczas zmywania płakała ponownie, tym razem jednak opanowała się. Minęło kilkanaście minut, a Aiko skończyła zmywać naczynia. Wycieńczona wróciła do swojego "pokoju". Położyła się na twardej półce i wtuliła się w misia. Pół godziny później, tata Aiko wyszedł z domu bez słowa nie zamykając drzwi (jak to w zwyczaju). Dziewczynka leżała. Myślała o mamie i wspólnych chwilach spędzonych z nią. Młodą dziewczynę oświeciło. Wspominając o matce, przypomniała sobie o tym, jak nauczyła ją używać telefonu komórkowego. Aiko łapiąc misia pobiegła do kuchni i zaczęła szukać telefonu. Znalazła go leżący na szafce z przyprawami. Dziewczynka chwyciła za telefon i wpisała numer 110 i od razu zadzwoniła. Przyłożyła powoli słuchawkę do ucha. -Halo? - powiedział ktoś po drugiej stronie. -Um... Halo... - powiedziała półgłosem Aiko. - Nazywam się... Aiko... Aiko Isshin... i... i... Dziewczynka rozpłakała się głośno. -Halo? Co się tam dzieje!? - krzyknął mężczyzna z niepokojem. - Powiedz, ile masz lat! -Ja... Mam... 10 lat... - wyjąkała dziewczynka coraz głośniej płacząc. -Dobrze, powiedz co tam się dzieje? Proszę. - mówił coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. -Ja... - Aiko wyjrzała przez okno. - Proszę p-przyjechać... Nie mogę... dalej rozmawiać... mieszkam na ulicy Kangawa w Yokohamie... mój dom... nosi numer 13... Proszę przyjechać... -Ale o co się tam dzie-. Aiko rozłączyła się i usiadła pod ścianą. Schowała głowę w kolanach i zaczęła się uspokajać. Dziewczynka zeszła do piwnicy i położyła się zdrzemnąć. *** Minął kwadrans, a tata Aiko wrócił do domu. Poszedł od razu do córki i gwałtownie ją obudził. -Wstawaj! -C-co?... -Już czas... Aiko doskonale wiedziała co to oznacza. Powoli wstała z "łóżka" i poszła za ojcem. Miała nadzieję, że komisariat zaraz tu przyjedzie. Zaraz... -Nie ociągaj się! - skarcił ją tata. Dziewczynka posłusznie przyśpieszyła. Powoli zaczęła tracić nadzieję, że komisariat przyjedzie. Stanęła z tatą przed drzwiami sypialni. Spojrzeli na siebie. Znak głową taty oznajmiał, że to ona pierwsza ma wejść. Aiko wolno otworzyła drzwi. W pokoju strasznie śmierdziało. Na podłodze leżały zwłoki mamy, a łóżko było tylko jednym wielkim bałaganem. Dziewczynka usiadła na łóżku. Ojciec wszedł do pokoju i przymknął drzwi. Miał już rozpiąć koszulę, gdy usłyszał walenie do drzwi. Zdziwiony mężczyzna pobiegł do nich pośpiesznie. Aiko siedziała tuląc misia i wsłuchując się w krzyki dorosłych mężczyzn. *** Aiko stała przy oficerze, patrząc jak zabierają jej tatusia. Może to i lepiej. Nie będzie jej krzywdził. Ale... Pozostaje tylko pytanie. Gdzie trafi? Rozdział III 23 czerwca, rok 2009. Japonia. Aiko obudziła się w łóżku. Łóżko jest takie wygodne... Szkoda, że Aiko wcześniej w takim nie spała. Dziewczynka powoli wstała z wygodnego łóżka. Większość dzieci w domu dziecka jeszcze spało, ale niektóre się już obudziły. Aiko poszła w stronę gabinetu pani Chou. Dom Dziecka pani Chou był naprawdę wielki, nigdy nie była w tak dużym budynku. Aiko stanęła przed gabinetem. Zapukała i weszła. -Dzień dobry?... - spytała niepewnie. -Och. Dzień dobry, Aiko! - odpowiedziała pani Chou. - Wyspałaś się? -Hai. Aiko patrzyła się nieśmiało na panią Chou. Była to otyła kobieta z miłym wyrazem twarzy. Pani Chou była również szczodrą i troskliwą kobietą. Traktowała dzieci z Domu Dziecka jak swoje własne, a każde oddane żegnała z płaczem. -Jadłaś śniadanie? - powiedziała po chwili pani Chou. -Nie... -Chodź ze mną! - rzekła ze szczerym uśmiechem. Aiko poszła za panią Chou.Właścicielka Domu prowadziła ją w stronę kuchni. Poprosiła Aiko, aby usiadła kiedy ona będzie robić jej śniadanie. Dziewczynka czekała grzecznie pięć minut i dostała śniadanie. Pani Chou zrobiła jej "Śniadaniową Buzię". Aiko spróbowała. Zasmakowało jej. Z apetytem zjadła wszystko. -To było naprawdę dobre... - powiedziała Aiko. - Dziękuje pani Chou... -Możesz mi mówić Mamusiu! - odpowiedziała "Mamusia". -Te śniadanie było bardzo dobre pan-... Mamusiu... - poprawiła się dziewczynka. - W domu... Aiko zapłakała. -W domu... było gorzej... - mówiła Aiko pochlipując. - Tata... Dziewczynka zaszlochała. Pani Chou od razu pocieszyła Aiko, przytulając ją i uspokajając. -Tu nie masz czego się bać... - powiedziała. - Jestem tu by cię ochronić... I siedziały tak do południa. *** W południe Aiko poszła do Sali Zabaw. W tym miejscu wszystkie dzieci bawiły się zabawkami lub nawzajem. Aiko zamiast dołączyć do dzieci... sięgnęła po książkę. Usiadła przy stoliku i zaczęła czytać. W domu czytała dwie, trzy książki i bardzo ją wkręciły. Zaczynało robić to się nudne, ponieważ w domu były tylko te... Dziewczynka zaczęła czytać książkę. Nosiła tytuł "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Książka wciągnęła się w lekturę nie zwracając uwagi na resztę świata. Była tylko ona, i książka. Po przeczytaniu pierwszego rozdziału, przyszło do niej dwóch chłopców. -Co tam czytasz, mała? - spytał wyższy. -Eej!... - tęższy chłopiec wyrwał Aiko książkę. -Ha! "Alicja w Krainie Czarów"! Aki, chyba mamy tu Panią Czytelniczkę! Haha! - powiedział szyderczo tęższy. -Racja! Czy-tel-nicz-ka! Hahaha! - chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać. Dziewczynce zbierał się płacz. Ale nagle... Coś w niej przejęło kontrolę. Złapała tęższego za włosy i szepnęła: -Chcesz poczuć ból!? I przygnieździła go do ziemi, stawiając stopę na nim. Aki miał się rzucić, ale Aiko wykręciła mu rękę. Teraz oboje leżeli kwicząc z bólu. -Co tu się dzieje!? - krzyknął głos w oddali. - Aiko! Tu była pani Chou. -Coś ty zrobiła tym urwisom! Aiko odzyskała kontrolę nad sobą. Półgłosem rzekła: -J-ja... -Ona nas pobiła! - odezwał się Aki. - Ja i Goro chcieliśmy obejrzeć książkę, którą czyta, a ona na pobiła! -Aiko! Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie... Idź do kąta! -Tak... Mamusiu. Aki i Goro w ukryciu śmiali się szyderczo. Ale Aiko nie było smutno, bo wzięła "Alicję w Krainie Czarów" i przez całą odbytą karę czytała po cichu. Rozdział IV 29 listopad, rok 2012. Japonia. Trzynastoletnia Aiko siedziała w Sali Zabaw, czytając tym razem "Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy OZ". Przez te wszystkie trzy lata, przeczytała jedynie tę książkę i "Alicję w Krainie Czarów". Również przez te wszystkie lata skrzywdziła niektóre osoby kolejne 2 razy... Jednak tak jak w przypadku Aki'ego i Goro, Aiko nad sobą nie panowała.Sama nawet nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nie zwracała jednak na to zbytniej uwagi. Aiko czytała właśnie rozdział 3 . Nagle w Sali Zabaw rozległ się krzyk pani Chou. -Dzieci! Zaraz przyjdzie tu pewna pani ze swoim mężem. Możliwe, że któreś z Was zostanie jej nowym dzieckiem! - zawołała zadowolona pani Chou. Aiko nie przejmowała się adopcją, jak inne dzieci. Przez cały okres pobytu w Domu Dziecka żaden przyszły rodzic na nią nie spojrzał. W dodatku, nie chciała opuszczać tego miejsca - tutaj czuła się jak w domu. Mimo to, obowiązkiem każdego dziecka w dniu adopcji było to, iż każdy powinien być sobą. Aiko była sobą cały czas jednak i tak nikt jej nie chciał. Dziewczyna wróciła do czytania. Przy kończeniu rozdziału do Sali Zabaw weszła pani Chou z pewnym małżeństwem. Na oko byli około trzydziestki. Oboje rozglądali się za dziećmi. Zwrok pani zatrzymał się na Aiko, która była tak pochłonięta czytaniem, że aż nie zauważyła kto do niej podszedł. -Przepraszam. - powiedziała pani stająca przy Aiko. Aiko dość przerażona obejrzała się za siebie. -Hai?... -Nazywam się Shiori Risa. - pani Shiori klęknęła przed Aiko. - A ty? -A-Aiko... Proszę pani... - rzekła niepewnie Aiko. -Tak więc... Aiko. Powiedz mi, lubisz czytać? - spytała pani Shiori. -Tak... Jak mi wpadnie coś w ręce... Na twarzy pani Shiori zjawił się cień uśmiechu. Poszła potem do męża i szepnęła mu coś na ucho, a później zwróciła się do pani Chou. Aiko miała złe przeczucia. Zabiorą ją? Czy nie sprostała ich oczekiwaniom? Zbyt dużo pytań kłębiło się w głowie trzynastolatki, więc wróciła do czytania. Pani Shiori z mężem, poszli do gabinetu pani Chou. Aki i Goro rozmawiali o czymś na ucho, patrzyli się na Aiko nie szyderczo, lecz... Ponuro. Myśli Aiko kłębiły się jej po głowie, nie była pewna czy świat wokół niej to fikcja czy realizm. Wszystko było jak ze snu, natomiast wydawało się prawdziwe. Aiko odłożyła książkę. Dziewczyna usiadła prosto na krześle i czekała... Po kilkunastu minutach do Aiko przyszedł pan Risa. -Chodź... Córciu. - powiedział nowy ojciec. - Idziemy do domu. Aiko ogarnęło dziwne uczucie. Uczucie, ktore czujesz wtedy kiedy ktoś odbiera ci miejsce, w którym przeżyłeś dotąd najwspanialsze chwile, aby podarować ci coś czego wcześniej nie doświadczyłeś... Miłość. Aiko powoli przytaknęła. Poszła za państwem... Nie. Za mamą i tatą do samochodu. W środku pachniało miętą. -Więc Aiko... - zaczęła powoli mama. - Od dziś, jesteśmy... Twoimi rodzicami. -Wiem... - powiedziała Aiko. - Nawet się cieszę... -Naprawdę? - spytał się tata. -Hai... Wreszcie dowiem się co to miłość... Rodzice spojrzeli po sobie. Mama się uśmiechnęła. -Zaznasz jej u nas bardzo dużo. - powiedziała. Aiko odzwajemniła uśmiech. Po kilku minutach tata zatrzymał auto przed dużym jednorodzinnym domem. Aiko spojrzała na budynek. Zaczął się nowy rozdział historii, która dopiero się zaczyna. Rozdział V 29 listopad, rok 2012. Japonia. Trzynastolatka wyszła z pojazdu. Patrzyła na dom z lekkim podziwem, widocznie jej rodzice mieli wysokopłatną pracę. Mieli duży dom z sadzawką i ogrodem wypełnionym różnymi roślinami. Ale najbardziej zadziwił Aiko tył domu... Rosły tam wiśnie. To nie był żart, za domem rosły okazałe drzewa Sakury. Ich piękne różowe płatki opadały powoli na ziemię. Podszedł do niej tata. -Aiko? Dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła głowę. -Hai?... -Wchodzimy? Aiko spojrzała jeszcze raz na ogromny dom. -Hai. - powiedziała. Wszyscy weszli do domu. Aiko przyniosła walizkę z najważniejszymi rzeczami do salonu. W salonie znajdowała się kanapa dość dużych rozmiarów. Na różowej ścianie widniał wizerunek Sakury, a pod nim był wmontowany telewizor. W pokoju przeważał róż i biel. -Gdzie jest mój pokój? - spytała Aiko. -Oh... - odezwała się mama. - Chodź zaprowadzę cię. Obie wyszły z salonu. Szły dość długim korytarzem, aż dotarły do pokoju Aiko. Trzynastolata otworzyła drzwi. Pokój był średnich rozmiarów, stało tam łóżko, biórko i szafa. Cały pokój wypełniała biel. -Nie wymalowaliśmy pokoju, ponieważ nie wiedzieliśmy jak gustujesz... - powiedziała mama. -Dobrze rozumiem... - odpowiedziała Aiko. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Aiko zdecydowała coś powiedzieć: -Czemu mnie adoptowaliśie? - spytała. - Czemu nie mogliście po prostu... urodzić? W Shiori nagle spoważniała. -Usiądź, proszę - powiedziała. Aiko nieco przestraszona usiadła na łóżku. Mama usiadła na krześle do biurka. -Widzisz... - zaczęła. - Ja i twój teraźniejszy tata pobraliśmy się dość młodo. Po kilku latach twój... ojciec postanowił założyć ze mną rodzinę. Chciał abym urodziła mu dziecko, jednak... - trzynastolatka zauważyła łzę w oku mamy. - Ja byłam bezpłodna. Nie mogłam mu wcześniej tego wyjawić, ale... - Shiori uśmiechnęła się. - Zaakceptował to. Nie rzucił mnie, kochał mnie tak, że nie obchodziło go czy możemy mieć dzieci czy nie. Byłam - i dotąd jestem - dla niego wszystkim. Ale... Chcieliśmy mieć dziecko, więc pozostała tylko jedna opcja - adoptować je. Szykowaliśmy się kolejne lata, aby wiedzieć co powiedzieć takiemu dziecku. Rozumiesz? - Aiko kiwnęła głową. - W końcu odwiedziliśmy Dom Dziecka Pani Chou, gdzie spotkaliśmy ciebie. Gdy cię zobaczyłam wiedziałam, że będziesz idealną córką - spokojną i odpowiedzialną. Kiedy byliśmy w gabinecie pani Chou... - Shiori urwała tutaj i spojrzała na Aiko. - Wiem co cię spotkało Aiko. I współczuję ci tego. Aiko skamieniała. Łzy powoli napływały jej się do oczu. Shiori wstała i podeszła do trzynastolatki. Przysiadła do niej i zaczęła ją uspokajać. 3 grudnia, rok 2012. Japonia. Aiko wstała z łóżka. Spojrzała na ognisto czerwienną ścianę. Od przybycia do rezydencji Risa rodzice zdążyli jej pomalować pokój. Aiko do ścian wybrała swój ulubiony kolor - czerwony. Również, od przybycia do nowego domu, nie zapoznała się żadnym dzieckiem na osiedlu. Trzynastolatka rozmyślała nad tym dość długo, ale była... zbyt nieśmiała. Aiko wstała z łóżka i poszła w stronę salonu. Przywitała się z tatą czytającym gazetę i z mamą, która gotowała w kuchni śniadanie dla Aiko. Dziewczyna usiadła przy stole. W tej chwili akurat przyszła mama. -Masz kochanie! - powiedziała. - Najedz się! -Dzięki mamo. - rzekła Aiko. Po zjedzeniu śniadania Aiko spytała się mamy: -Będę mogła dziś wyjść... tak na chwilkę? -Oczywiście! - odpowiedziała mama. - Czemu nie? -Hehe, tak... racja - przyznała nieco skrempowana Aiko. Dziewczyna po rozmowie poszła wykonać poranne czynności po czym wyszła na dwór. Grudzień w tym roku był stosunkowo zimny, jednak większość dzieciaków nadal bawiła się na świeżym powietrzu. Aiko przechadzała się po osiedlu, patrząc na bawiące się dzieci. W drodze do domu wpadła nie chcący na pewną osobę, która została jej pierwszym prawdziwym wrogiem... -Ał! Uważaj jak leziesz, mała! - krzyknęła nieznajoma. -P-przepraszam... Tak b-bardzo mi przykro!... - przeprosiła trzynastolatka zbierając zakupy dziewczyny. -Ha! Dobre mi sobie! - rzekła irytującym głosem nieznajoma. - Za kogo ty się uważasz!? I skąd jesteś!? -J-ja... -Napewno nie stąd! Nie widziałam cię tu nigdy! - zaczęła bredzić. - Najlepiej to zejdź mi z oczu! I ruda dziewczyna poszła w swoją stronę, a Aiko swoją. Aiko dowiedziała się, że nazywa się ona Fumiko. Przez cały czas, gdy tylko trzynastolatka wychodziła z domu, Fumiko ją gnębiła. Aiko starała się tym nie przejmować, ale natrętna żmija coraz bardziej jej dokuczała. Ale tak naprawdę, to dzięki niej Aiko zdobyła przyjaciela... Rozdział VI 15 stycznia, rok 2013. Japonia. Aiko jadła z rodzicami śniadanie. Jak dotąd, nie wyjawiła im, że ktoś jej dokucza. Dziewczyna sama chciała załatwić sprawy. Gdy kończyła jeść mama ją nagle zapytała: -Aiko, - spytała. - wyniesiesz śmieci? Dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę. Bała się, że spotka Fumiko... -No... - spojrzała na matkę. - Dobra... Nie da się odmówić rodzicom, czyż nie? Mama uśmiechnęła się. -Dzięki. -Nie ma sprawy... Trzynatolatka ruszyła w stronę holu. Ubrała się ciepło i wyszła. Gdy tak szła nerwowo spoglądała to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Sądziła, że zaraz przed nosem wyskoczy jej Fumiko z pretensjami. Jednak... droga była czysta - żadnych śladów po durnej żmiji. Aiko z ulgą wrzuciła worek do kontenera. Podczas drogi powotnej nuciła swoją ulubioną melodię. Radość jednak trwała krótko... Przed Aiko stała ONA. -Eh, to ty... - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Fumiko. - Co robisz śmieciaro? -Wyrzucam-. -Śmieci? - przerwała chichocząca żmija. - Wiedziałam! Ja to mam szczęście! Aiko próbowała ją ominąć i wrócić do domu. Fumiko jednak zagradzała jej drogę. -Gdzie tak lecisz? Nie pójdziesz mały gnojku! Te słowa wywarły na Aiko mocne wrażenie. Przypomniała sobie najgorsze chwile życia - przecież to tak mówił na nią ojciec... Z oczu Aiko spływały kryształowe łzy. Przyszedł jednak ktoś, kogo Aiko potrzebowała... -Hej! Fumiko, co ty takiego robisz tej dziewczynie!? - krzyknął nieznajomy. -Nie wtrącaj się, Hitoshi Hayashi! - odkrzyknęła żmija. -Będę się wtrącał gdzie mi się podoba! - powiedział chłopak biegnąc w stronę trzynastolatek. Aiko spojrzała w jego stronę. Miał on kasztanowe, gęste i rozczochrane włosy. Oczy były koloru zielonego, a pokrywała go lekka opalenizna. Ogólnie - wyglądał na przystojnego chłopaka. -FUMIKO!!! - krzyknął chłopak będąc już bardzo blisko nich. Fumiko - jakby przestraszona - zaczęła się rozglądać. W tym momencie Hitoshi pociągnął ją za rudawe włosy. -AŁ, AŁ, AŁ. PUŚĆ MNIE! - krzyknęł przerażona Fumiko. -Chcesz znowy mieć kłopoty!? - krzyknął Hayashi. - Wiesz, że raz już była taka sytuacja i - tak jak wtedy - dostałaś ode mnie mocno w ryja! - Aiko oglądała te scenę z podziwem. -Zostaw mnie! Ale już! - chłopak puścił rzadkie włosy dziewczyny. Fumiko obróciła się na pięcie i poszła do domu. Aiko klęczała na ziemi patrząc na oddalająca się sylwetkę. -Nic ci nie zrobiła? - spytał ktoś. To był Hitoshi. -N-Nie... - odpowiedziała patrząc na chłopaka. - Tylko... -Zraniła twoje uczucia. - dokończył za nią zdanie, podając rękę. Aiko wstała. - Jestem Hitoshi. Hitoshi Hayashi. -J-Jestem Aiko... Aiko Isshin... -Miło mi cię poznać, Aiko. Aiko uśmiechnęła się. Potem Hitoshi zaproponował jej spacer po osiedlu. Spacerowali tak, kiedy w końcu zaniepokojona matka wyszła z domu nawołując córkę. Trzynastolatka pożegnała się z przyjacielem i pobiegła w stronę domu. Napotkała tam gniew i zaniepokojenie rodziców. -Gdzieś ty chodziła!? - powiedział (bardziej zaniepokojony niż rozgniewany) ojciec. -Po osiedlu z moim... - Aiko nieco się zawachała. - Przyjacielem. Rodzice spojrzeli po sobie. Wszyscy weszli do domu. Aiko natychmiast pobiegła do pokoju, aby rozmyślać w spokoju. Biegnąc tak słyszała lekko podniecone głosy rodziców. Po co ta afera? Poznała przecież chłopaka, a to nic wielkiego prawda?... Aiko skoczyła na łóżko i odbiła się z głuchym skrzypnięciem. Sięgnęła po książkę na szafce nocnej i zaczęła czytać. Ale tak naprawdę, nie skupiała się na zdaniach. Myślała wyłącznie o nim... Hitoshi'm... 30 kwietnia, rok 2013. Japonia. Przez te miesiące Aiko i Hitoshi zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Przy nim Aiko czuła się bezpiecznie - jeśli napotkali Fumiko, uciekała gdzie pieprz rośnie! Znaleźli również wspólny język. Okazało się, że mają dużo wspólnych zainteresowań. Codziennie po szkole Hitoshi'ego (Aiko uczyła się w domu, mama była z zawodu nauczycielem wielu dziedziń, więc dziewczyna była wysoko wykształcona) wychodzili spacerować po osiedlu, a czasem, gdy przydarzała się okazja - oglądali zachody słońca. Aiko dowiedziała się, że Hitoshi miał młodszą siostrę, którą również obronił przed Fumiko. Od tego czasu Hitoshi bronił słabszych od niego. Tego dnia, jak zawsze czekała pod przystankiem autobusowym na Hitoshi'ego. Kiedy go zauważyła, pewna siła kazała jej rzucić mu się w ramiona, jednak dziewczyna powstrzymała się. Gdy chłopak wysiadł przywitali się i poszli w stronę osiedla. -Co robimy? - spytał się chłopak. -Nie wiem... Ty coś wymyśl. -Znowu? - rzekł lekkopoirytowany chłopak. - Może teraz TY coś wymyślisz? -Hmmm... - trzynastolatka zastanowiła się. - Pójdźmy do mnie. -A twoi rodzice? Sama mówiłaś, że za bardzo ekstytują się z powodu naszego koleżeństwa. -My nie pójdziemy do środka. - wytłumaczyła. - Pójdziemy do ogrodu. -Ogrodu? -Zobaczysz... -No dobra. - powiedział Hitoshi kończąc rozmowę. Dotarli w końcu pod dom Aiko. Nagle Hitoshi mocno się ożywił. -Zapomniałem! Mama mnie dziś ukatrupi jeśli nie zjem obiadu przed spotkaniem z tobą! - i popędził w stronę domu. -A-Ale... Hayashi-chan! Aiko westchnęła i usiadła na schodku. Czekała dobre dwadzieścia minut zanim przyszedł Hitoshi. -Gdzieś ty był? - spytała poirytowana. -Wybacz... - tłumaczył się Hitoshi. - Moja mama robi BARDZO mdłe obiady... Dlatego wolę kiedy tata gotuje. -No dobra... - dziewczyna rozejrzała się. - A teraz chodź. -Hai... I poszli w stronę ogrodu, tak aby rodzice Aiko ich nie zauważyli. Po drodze Hitoshi z zafascynowaniem oglądał sadzawki, w których żaby melodyjnie kumkały. Aiko zaproadziła go w końcu do tej części ogrodu, gdzie rodzice hodowali Sakury. -Wow... - powiedział trzynastolatek z niedowierzaniem. Hitoshi dotknął kory wiśni. -Moja mama zaczęła hodować Sakury, aby upamiętnić dziadka... -Naprawdę?... -Mój dziadek kiedyś pomógł cesarzowi Akihito, ale to jest rodzinną tajemnicą. - Hitoshi zrobił gest zasuwania ust. - W zamian za to dostał sadzonki Sakury... Zasadził je, a nasiona zachował dla jego przyszłych pokoleń. Oddał je mojej matce, a gdy umarł mama przeprowadzając się tu zasadziła je dla jego pamięci... -Musiałaś mieć fajnego dziadka! - powiedział Hitoshi. -Właściwie... Nie jestem biologiczną córką Shiori Risy... Adoptowała mnie w zeszłym roku... -Dlatego nigdy cię tu nie widywałem... Rozmawiając nie zauważyli nawet, że ze środka ktoś na nich patrzy... *** Była, a Aiko i Hitoshi siedzieli razem na murku domu patrząc na zniżające się słońce. Siedzieli razem zaskakująco blisko. Nagle Hitoshi sięgnął do plecaka. -Co ty-...? -Masz. - przerwał jej chłopak. I związał jej nadgarstek czerwoną wstążką. - To na szczęście... -Dzięki!... - rzekła Aiko. - A skąd to masz? -Zabrałem koleżnace ze szkoły, w sumie i tak tego nie używała. Aiko uśmiechnęła się i oboje wrócili do oglądania zachodu słońca. -A-Aiko?... - odezwał się po chwili Hitoshi. -Hai? -Wiesz... - chłopak przełknął ślinę - Czy...? -Aiko! - słychać było głos w oddali. -To mama! - powiedziała Aiko. - Muszę iść, to... cześć! -Cześć... Aiko pobiegła do mamy. -Co się tak patrzysz? - słychać jeszcze było Aiko i jej matkę. -Nic... Hitoshi zszedł z murka i przyglądał się dwóm sylwetkom wchodzących do domu. Schował ręce w kieszeniach i poszedł do domu. Rozdział VII 29 marca, rok 2015. Japonia. Aiko siedziała z matką i uczyła się geografii. Dziewczyne dziwiło trochę zachowanie mamy. Pociła się, a zachowywała się bardzo nerwowo. Aiko udawała, że nie zwraca na to uwagi i wiodła spokojne życie. Gdy skończyła "lekcje" poszła w stronę salonu, aby spokojnie obejrzeć sobie Shingeki no Kyojin (według rodziców, nie było to tak drastyczne jak to, co Aiko przeszła). Zatrzymała ją jednak mama. -Aiko?... -Hai? -Wiesz, mam ci coś do powiedzenia... - przerwał jej dźwięk openningu z Shingeki no Kyojin. -Oh! To mój telefon! - powiedziała Aiko i odebrała. - Hai? Oh, Hitoshi! - mama spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem, już nie mówi do niego po nazwisku... - Dobra, następnym razem idziemy do Sakura Park. Cześć! - Aiko odłączyła się. Uśmiech nagle znikł z twarzy Shiori Risy. Przypomniała sobie co miała powiedzieć przybranej córce. -Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć mamo? - spytała trzynastolatka. -Oh, ju-już nic... -No, dobra... Pietnastolatka poszła włączyć płytę DVD z Shingeki no Kyojin. Jej matka natomiast poszła do swojej sypialni, aby się zdrzemnąć. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć córce... 30 marca, rok 2015. Japonia. Aiko usiadła na łóżku rozciągając się. Spojrzała na okno i zobaczyła piękny jesienny widok. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Gdy przyszła do kuchni ujrzała rodziców nerwowo ze sobą rozmawiając. Dorośli zauważyli dziewczynę. Spojrzeli po sobie i odetchnęli. -Aiko. - odezwał sięn tata. - Musimy porozmawiać. -H-Hai! Tylko się przebiorę!... - czternastolatka pobiegła do pokoju. Gdy się przebrała usiadła z rodzicami przy stole. Najwidoczniej mieli jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia... -Widzisz Aiko... - zaczęła mama. - My... -Może ja zacznę? - spytał spokojnie tata. Shiori tylko powoli skinęła głową. - Aiko... Otóż my postanowiliśmy... wyprowadzić się. Aiko poczuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Wyprowadzają się... To znaczy, że już nigdy nie spotka Hitoshi'ego?... Opuści to miejsce... Czemu wcześniej o niczym nie wiedziała!?... -Ja z zawodu jestem nauczycielką, a tata chirurgiem... - zaczęła mama. - odpowiadała nam praca w tym mieście... Ale chcieliśmy się postawić czemuś... większemu. Złożyliśmy więc wniosek o pracę w dość szybkim czasie, ale... wtedy sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. Nie mówiliśmy Ci nic, ponieważ baliśmy się twojej reakcji... Zbliża się początek roku szkolnego więc szkoła, do której się zatrudniłam od razu mnie wezwała... Natomiast twojego ojca wezwano szybko, gdyż w szpitalu była masowa liczba zwolnień... Musieliśmy więc kupić nowy dom w okolicy... Aż cud jak krótko zajęło same wypełnianie dokumentów! - mama westchnęła. - Nie mieliśmy wyboru musisz pożegnać się z domem. Wszystkie te słowa wstrząsnęły Aiko. Wszystkie przebyte tu chwile, wszystkie wspomnienia... Będą tylko przeszłością. A co Hitoshi'm? To był przecież jej jedyny przyjaciel. Miała go tak po prostu zostawić... -Wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj, - dodał tata. - o pietnastej. Może pójdź spakować rzeczy... -Hitoshi... - przerwała mu Aiko. Spojrzała na zegar - była czternasta - Hitoshi kończył lekcje. Dziewczyna zerwała się z krzesła i pobiegła w stronę szatni. Przebrała się w mgnieniu oka i wybiegła z domu. Rodzice wybiegli za nią, stanęli jednak na tarasie. Ojciec Aiko miał pobiec za nią, ale zatrzymała go jej mama. -Chodźmy lepiej spakować jej rzeczy. - rzekła i weszli do środka. Tymczasem Aiko stała już przed domem Hitoshi'ego, aby ostatni raz się znim spotkać. Czekała długo i czekała... Po kilkunastu minutach pietnastolatka sprawdziła godzinę w telefonie - była 14.56. Dziewczynę dręczyły myśli, iż Hitoshi nie przyjdzie... Ale przyjdzie, prawda?... Musi przyjść, musi... Ale nie przyszedł... Aiko usłyszała w oddali wołanie: -Aiko! - to był tata. - Wracaj! Już jedziemy! Jadą... Aiko pożegna się raz na zawsze z tym miejscem, Hitoshi nie przyjdzie... Wszystko było jednym wielkim koszmarem... Dziewczyna schowała rękę do kieszeni kurtki i poczuła coś. Wyjęła... dwa tajemnicze przedmioty. Były to długopis i kartka wyrwana z zeszytu Hitoshi'ego. Przypomniała sobie skąd pochodzą, użyła ich z Hitoshi'm podczas jednej z zabaw. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na chodnik i zaczęła pisać po drugiej stronie kartki. Gdy skończyła, położyła kartkę na chodnik mając nadzieję, że Hitoshi ją odczyta i przyjdzie... Nawoływanie zaczęło narastać, więc pietnastolatka ruszyła w stronę domu. -Gdzie ty znowu byłaś? - spytał tata czekający przy samochodzie. -Chciałam się czegoś upewnić... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -No dobrze, chodź zaniesiemy bagaże do samochodu. *** Hitoshi biegł pędem do domu. Dziś wrócił późno ze szkoły miał tylko nadzieję, że Aiko nadal tam czeka... -Wybacz... Aiko... - dyszał chłopak. - Koledzy mnie zatrzyma-. Hitoshi zdał sobie sprawę, że jest sam. Rozejrzał się - pusto. Czemu Aiko na niego nie czekała? Powinna tu być, powinna... Hitoshi zauważył kartkę pod jego stopami. Wziął do ręki i zaczął czytać: '' Hitoshi!'' '' Wybacz, że mnie nie zastałeś, ale mam złą wiadomość... Wyprowadzam się. Nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić - rodzice zatrudnili się w innym mieście. Wezwali ich natychmiast... Nie mam wyboru, muszę pożegnać się z tym miejscem. Wyjeżdżamy dziś około godziny piętnastej, mam nadzieję, że pożegnasz się ze mną... Ostatni raz...'' '' Aiko Isshin'' Hitoshi upuścił kartkę. Spojrzała na zegarek... 15.13... Pietnastolatek zaczął biec w stronę domu. Wyjeżdżają... *** Aiko siedziała w samochodzie, jednak cały czas wystwiała głowę w nadziei na przybycie kolegi. Nadzieja niestety spadała z upływem czasu... ,,Napewno przyjdzie, napewno..., ale nie przyszedł... -Aiko, proszę schowaj głowę i zasuń okno. - poprosił tata. -P-Przepraszam... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i zasunęła okno. Nie zauważyła, kto biegł w ich stronę... Tata odpalił samochód. Dziewczyna ostatni raz spojrzała na dom i na domy sąsiadów. Potem zwiesiła głowę, a samochód ruszył. Hitoshi natomiast biegł co sił w nogach, aby dokonić przyjaciółkę. Nie udało mu się... Stał tak patrząc na oddalający pojazd. Jesienny wiatr powiewał jego rozpiętą bluzę i włosy. Nie spotka jej nigdy, nie przeżyją już żadnych wspólnych chwil... A sam Hitoshi nie będzie mógł wyznać... Że ją kocha. Rozdział VIII 1 kwietnia, rok 2015. Japonia. Aiko przeglądała się w lustrze. Nosiła na sobie mundurek szkolny i czarne buty, mówiąc krótko - normalna uczennica. Dziewczyna jednak twierdziła inaczej. Każdy się czymś różni, nie ma takich samych. Szczególnie ona. Przypomniała sobie te zdarzenia, kiedy krzywdziła osoby w Domu Dziecka Pani Chou. Widziała to wszystko, ale nie mogła nad sobą zapanować. W dodatku dzieciństwo... Zapewne nieliczne osoby doznały tego co ona. Spojrzała w stronę przyborów szkolnych. Odwróciła wzrok w drugą stronę. Była tam jej walizka. Zaciekawiona dzieczyna pogrzebała w dnie... I znalazła jej starego misia. Był bardzej poszarpany, a jego kolory wyblakły. Pietnastolatka przytuliła misia. Był jednak mały i wypadł jej z rąk. Aiko patrząc tęsknie na misia postanowiła go schować w tornistrze. Kiedy zamykała teczkę do pokoju weszła mama. -Co robisz? - spytała. -Ja... Sprawdzam czy mam wszystko!... -Oh, to dobrze! Kobieta poszła do nowego salonu. Nowy dom był tylko nieco mniejszy od starego. Pokoje były mniejsze i nie posiadał dwóch łazienek. Dom był wystrojony jak dawniej, zatem Aiko czuła się bezpiecznie w nowym otoczeniu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegar - 8.10 - niedługo rozpoczyna się rok szkolny... -Aiko! Już jedziemy! - krzyknęła mama szykująca się w salonie. -Jestem gotowa! - odkrzyknęła Aiko. Pietnastolatka dogoniła matkę i razem spacerowały w kierunku szkoły. Przeprowadzili się blisko liceum, zatem postanowiły spacerować wspólnie do szkoły. Aiko całą drogę była zestresowana i trzęsły jej się ręce. Gdy były blisko szkoły mama zauważyła zdenerwowanie córki. -Dasz radę? - spytała matka. -H-Hai... - rzekła Aiko. -Dobrze. - mama się uśmiechnęła. Obie weszły przez bramę. Dziewczyna widziała jak niektórzy dziwnie się na nią patrzą. Zignorowała to i szła dalej z matką. Gdy doszły do sali gimnastycznej musiały się rozstać. Aiko wybrała miejsce bardzo blisko widowni (ze zwględu na swój wzrost). Stanęła obok pewnej czarnowłosej dziewczyny z różowymi oczami. Zauważyła ją i widocznie miała coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodził jej odgłos mikrofonu (pewnie każdy wie jaki). -Witamy na tegorocznym rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego Akademi High School! - oznajmił dyrektor, a szkoła mu wiwatowała. - Cieszę się, że mogę przywitać moich starych uczniów, jak i tych nowych! Pragnę jeszcze przedstawić wam nową nauczycielkę... Shiori Risę! W tym momencie na podium weszła matka Aiko, aby wygłosić przemowę. Aiko wiwatowała jeszcze kiedy mama zaczęła: -Witajcie! Dziękuje, że tak ciepło mnie przywitaliście! Mam nadzieję, iż razem będzie nam miło, a wasza edukacja wzrośnie! Szkoła ponownie zaczeła wiwatować. Nasza pietnastolatka była natomiast zadowolona entuzjazmem uczniów wobec jej matki... *** Początek roku szkolnego już się zakończył, a Aiko odpoczywała na przerwie. Aiko podeszła do swojej szafki i wpisała kod. Przyszły do niej potem trzy "Divy" na zaczepkę: -Patrzcie, to ten Pupilek Nauczyciela! - powiedziała jedna z nich. -Racja! Hihi... - odparła druga. Wszystkie trzy zaczęły potem dokuczać Aiko. Zauważyła to ta sama dziewczyna, która chciała wcześniej zagadać Aiko. -Hej! Wy trzy! Co wy takiego robicie!? - krzyknęła nieznajoma -Odczep się "Słodziutka" - Divy zaczęły się śmiać. -Nie... jestem... Słodka! - rzekła z wściekłością. Krótkowłosa dziewczyna zaczeła obrzucać "lafiryndy" typowym dla Tsundere baka. Trzy dziewczyny w końcu poszły, a dziewczyna pomogła Aiko wstać. -D-dzięki... - odparła cicho Aiko. -Nie ma sprawy, jestem Lagarto. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - A ty? -Aiko... -Miło mi cię poznać! - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Nasza pietnastolatka odwzajemniła uśmiech. Potem całą przerwę rozmawiały, aż do dzwonka. Teraz Aiko nie czuła się samotna. Wiedziała, że Lagarto będzie jej przyjaciółką, na zawsze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania